Deidara Mencari Pendamping
by AmiiNina
Summary: CHAPTER FINALE! Ayo-ayo yang mau jadi pendamping wisudanya Deidara, silakan dateng ke sini! Ngantri dulu yee... Sequel from "Deidara Nyekripsi". DeixIno pairing. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1: Pren's Plan

_Deidara mulai tersenyum. Rambut pirangnya menutupi kilatan matanya yang menunjukkan keyakinan lebih. Sinar matahari sore masuk malu-malu dari sela jendela ruangan sidang turut menyinari sosok Deidara. Deidara kini tak peduli lagi hasilnya, yang penting ia sudah memberikan yang terbaik. Setidaknya, menurut dia._

"_Saya, tetap dengan prinsip saya. Art is a BANG!"_

_._

"_Ehem….okeh! Deidara. Dengan nomor mahasiswa 0811xxxxxxx….." kata Jiraiya, sang Ketua Jurusan._

_._

_Tangan Dei mengepal. Senyum dan tatapannya semakin yakin. Hatinya bersinar seperti matahari hari ini._

"_Anda dinyatakannn…."_

"_LULUS"_

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa Present**

**.**

**DEIDARA MENCARI PENDAMPING**

.

**ATTENTION!**

**Sequel from "Deidara Nyekripsi". **

**This is Dei X Ino pairing, so….don't like don't read. College life. OOC. No EYD rules, unimportant scene but important (yee…gimana sih? Mhehehe…).**

**Kelompok Akatsuki berusia sekitar 22 taun.**

**Kalo kelompoknya Naruto dkk (Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Naruto) usianya 19 taun.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

_**************************** Chapter 1 : **__**Pren's Plan *******************************_

_**.**_

Suara burung bermekaran. Bunga-bunga dan dedaunan di halaman rumah saling berkicau **–oke, kebalik. Balikin aja sendiri yee! *gaploked!*- . **Sinar matahari menyusup malu-malu di sela jendela sebuah kamar yang ga seberapa besarnya. Bunyi kipas angin dan dengkuran seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar di kamar tersebut.

.

'PROOOOOOOOTT! BRUT! BRUT! BRUT! PESSSSSHH…..'

.

Suara alarm yang ga nyantai dari HP pemuda pirang itu mengencang suaranya. Tangan si pemuda pirang itu berusaha menggapai HPnya yang daritadi bunyi kentut plus 'sodara-sodara' nya itu, sambil tetap memebenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Setelah sukses menghentikan bunyi ga nyantai itu, barulah si pemuda pirang tersebut bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Padahal matanya masih kreyep-kreyep, tapi ia berusaha meraih kesadarannya kembali.

"Hoaaaaaahhmm….udah pagi, un! Tidur gue nyenyak banget."

Deidara. Ya, nama pemuda pirang itu. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan gontai ke arah jendela kamarnya, tak peduli kakinya telah menginjak tanah liat bekas yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu ia membuka gordennya, membuka kacanya. Berhembuslah angin pagi yang sejuk, dan membelai rambut pirang Deidara. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan angin membelai lembut tiap pori-pori kulitnya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Un…"

Tiba-tiba ia membelalakan matanya dan...

"SALAM SARJANA MUDA!" **-Ouch! Baru aja author mau nulis 'berteriak'. Eh….si Dei udah teriak duluan. Ya sutralah….-**

"WOY BERISIIIIK!" Lagi-lagi tetangga sebelah (Baca: Zetsu) komplen sama kebisingan si pirang ini entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Hahahahaahahaaha….

.

.

_**Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha…**_

"Cuit…cuit…kurr…kurr…kurrr…"

'_Kakek tua…Kakek tua….'_

"Cuit…cuit…kurr…"

'_Kakek tua….'_

"Aniki o'on….Ngapain lu 'cuit cuit'-in beo gue? Lagian beo bunyinya kagak 'cuit cuit' tau! Dasar bego!" Sasuke, adik Itachi ini mergokin kakaknya lagi curhat ama beo. Sementara si kakak ini cuek aja.

"_Jiah, jujur amat sih jadi beo!" _benak Itachi berkata demikian serempak dengan dengusan dan sweatdrop-nya. "Ngapain lu mari?" Itachi sekarang ngomong serius ke adenya.

"Tuh, temen lu udah nangkring di luar."

"Sapa?"

"Si Mas Pirsing!" **–Piercing maksudnya-**

"Oi! Ga sopan lu ama sarjana! Beuh! Anak muda jaman sekarang…." Pein –si Mas Pirsing- ini geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengelus dada kaya orang tua. Doi udah ada di dalem rumah Uchiha tanpa ijin yang punyanya.

"Bodo! Gue pergi dulu yee! Awas beo gue jangan dimakan!" Sasuke ngambil jaketnya sambil berlalu ke pintu tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke senior-seniornya.

'_Saske bau kentut…Saske bau kentut…wakakakakak!'_

"Ni beo terlalu jujur ato apa yak?" Pein bingung, ngelus-ngelus kepala beo itu. Ampir aja si beo matuk-matukin piercingan Pein yang di tangan (?).

"Ya kali…By the way, napa lo kmari?" Tanya Itachi, yang sekarang ngasih biji jagung ke si beo, yang nurut aja matuk-matukin ke biji-biji itu.

"Hahaha…kagak. Kangen aje. Udah brapa minggu ini setelah kita lulus udah jarang ngumpul lagi."

"Hehehe, iya ya! Rasanya baru kemaren kita di wisuda." kata Itachi yang sekarang ngeluarin si beo dari sangkarnya,

"Bentar lagi si Sasori juga bakal ke sini ya katanya?" tanya Pein, sambil ngambil air minum di dispenser deket Itachi.

"Iya, gue mesen boneka satpam rakitan dari dia. Soalnya males gue ngegaji satpam beneran, kerjaannya kalo ga molor ya malingin kolor gue dan ade gue." jawab si sulung Uchiha itu datar. Sementara temen pirsingnya sweatdrop berat.

.

'BERTAHAN SATU CII~NTA. BERTAHAN SATU C-I-N-'

"T-A!" Si Itachi treak bermaksud nerusin lirik lagu yang jadi ringtun HPnya itu, ia lalu nempelin speaker HPnya ke jidat….eh, ke mata…eh, ke kupingnya **–yaiyalah ke kupingnya! Maklum Itachi kan udah kakek-kakek!- *dikroyok Itachi FG***

"Yellllow?"

"_Chi, ini gue Sasori. Rumah lu dimana seh? Gue udah muterin komplek ni tujuh kali tapi kagak nemu dah!"_

"Lo nyasar dimana nih skarang?"

"_Pokoe ini udah di…..udah di depan minimarket!"_

"Oh, lu masih terus aja sampe nemu jembatan sampah (?) Terus sebelum jembatan lu belok kanan dan teruuuus sampe ketemu mesjid yang ada pohon mangganya. Nah, lu jangan nyolong mangganya, ntar 'diikutin' lho!"

"_Diikutin sapa?" _Sasori yang mule merinding disko dengan polosnya nanyain ke Itachi.

"Ya diikutin tetangga yang punya pohon lah!"

"_Beeeuh….yaudah ah dari pohon mangga terus gue kemana lagi? Gue udah ngeliat sungai rumah lo nih!"_

"Lu masih terus dikit lagi, sampe nabrak pos hansip yang dicat belang-belang kuning item. Terus pala lo, lo palingin ke arah jam 3. Nah itu rumah gue!"

"_Hoo….iye-iye. Gue lagi nyusurin jalan di pinggir sungai lo nih, Chi! Serem banget kayak lagi di hutan."_

"Emang rumah gue di hutan! Lo jangan coba-coba mancing di sungainya, Sor! Ntar malah Kisame yang dateng!"

"_Iye-iye! Yadah gue tutup dulu nih, dah!"_

.

Dan ga lama kemudian bener aja si master boneka berambut merah itu dateng ke rumahnya Itachi dengan mobil Kia Picanto merahnya.

"Jiaaaah, ga susah kan nyari rumah gue?" Itachi keluar ke pintu dengan maksud ngebukain pintu buat si Sasori. Beo-nya masih bertengger dengan memalukannya **–bosen kalo 'dengan indahnya' mulu! Ahahahahahah- **di lengan Itachi.

"Gampang dari Wamena? Serem banget gue kudu ngelewatin hutan! Beuh! Nih, pesenan lo!" Sasori menaruh dus besar yang pastinya berisi rakitan boneka pesenan Itachi.

"Whoaaaa! Thanks! Lo udah cek rekening lo kan?" Itachi menunduk dan memeriksa isi dus itu.

"Iya, udah…"

'_Woooah, cowo imut! Cowo imut!' _Kali ini si beo treak-treak pas matanya ngeliat Sasori.

"_Mhehehe, jujur banget nih beo!" _akhirnya Sasori pun dibuat salah tingkah oleh si beo, "Beo lu ini, Chi? Jujur amat."

"Bukan, ini punya Sasuke."

Sasori cengo, _"Setau gue, kata-kata beo kan nurutin kata hati dan kebiasaan pemiliknya. Berarti Sasuke selama ini….ke gue…"_ Sasori langsung mual ngebayanginnya. Gajadi geer dah! Oke, forget about that, Sasori! Lalu Ssaori beralih ke ruang makan yang ga jauh dari tempat Itachi berdiri saat ini. Ia bergabung dengan Pein yang daritadi ngerampok kue di toples milik Itachi.

.

**Dialog mode: on**

Sasori : "Hiyaaa, kita samaan lagi! Kayaknya ada yang kurang nih ngumpul ama kita!" (masukin kue ke mulutnya)

Pein : "Iya nih, Kisame, Tobi, Konan…."

Itachi : "Dan Deidara!" (memasukan beo ke sangkarnya).

Sasori : "Oh, ya….seru yah waktu Dei sidang kemaren! Hampir seangkatan pada dateng."

Pein : "Yee, itukan gara-gara gue bawa massa banyak banget!" (nyeruput kopi)

Itachi : "Iya sih. Tapi ga usah ada acara pom pom boys segala dong! Gue kudu nginstal ulang harga diri gue setelah itu, tau!" (Sekarang dia melakukan gerakan aerobic).

Sasori : "Iya nih gue juga! Mana yang dateng cewe-cewe semua lagi! Hadeeuh…" (Mulai ketularan Itachi, dia sekarang nungging-nungging).

Pein : "Yeee….sekali-sekali kalian pada berkorban kek demi temen kita Deidara. Kesian tao sendirian gitu dia. Hidupnya kagak ada gairahnya banget!" (Sambil kayang).

Sasori : "Ngebantu sih bantu, tapi…."

**Dialog mode: off**

**.**

Sasori mengambil sisa-sisa brosur di kamar Itachi. Brosur bergambar Deidara dengan pose sedang membuka kemeja di depan jendela (FYI, ini foto yang diambil Sasori secara diam-diam alias candid. Ehemmm….rasa terpendam gitu sih kayaknya). Di bawah gambar itu tertulis tulisan super besar dengan font unyu warna kuning yang bunyinya:

_**Dukung Deidara di sidang skripsi !**_

_**Datang dan Saksikan sidang paling fenomenal abad ini!**_

_**Pada malam Jumat Kliwon, jam 8 – selesai!**_

_**Ketik **__**REG (spasi) LULUS**_

_**Kirim ke **__**08111xxxxx**_

Sekarang Itachi bergabung dengan Sasori. Mereka membaca brosur itu, sampai akhirnya mata mereka terbelalak sampe hampir coplok. Apalagi yang bisa membuat mereka kaget gitu selain tulisan di bawah ini:

_**DOOR PRIZE!**_

_**Sehari semalam bersama UCHIHA ITACHI atau AKASUNA SASORI**_

_**dan koleksi lengkap DVD "Sundel Bolong Kesengsem" season 1-10**_

_**DON'T MISS IT!**_

.

GEPLAK!

"Wadaow!" Pein ngusap kepalanya yang penyok digaplok kedua temennya itu.

"Whoaaaa! Pantesan aje rusuh ni kmaren di rumah gue! Ternyata ini toh!" Sasori sekarang udah ngisi peluru ke shotgun nya, bermaksud mengincar kepala si Pein.

"Haduh, gue ampir dibunuh Sakura waktu tiba-tiba segerombolan cewe dan cowo (?) dateng ke rumah gue pas gue lagi ehem-ehem ama Sakura. Sialan lo Pein!" Ujar Itachi dengan nada datar, yang sekarang asyik ngasah pedangnya.

"Hey, easy! Easy! Ambil sisi baiknya laaah! Berkat itu, gue jadi tau cewe mana aja yang pantes jadi pendamping Dei di wisuda nanti! Nih, gue udah punya kandidatnya sapa aja!"

"Ah, bau-baunya bakal lu embat sendiri tuh kandidatnya. Ngaku lo!" Sasori udah membuka pengaman shotgun.

"Eh, serius ini! Liatin deh!" Lalu Pein nyodori puluhan foto cewe-cewe di kampusnya. Begitu melihatnya, Sasori langsung nosebleed dan mesen kamar sedangkan Itachi mah cuek aja.

"Apa yang bakal engkau lakukan dengan foto-foto ini, wahai Pein-sama?" Itachi menurunkan pedangnya.

"Ehemm…begini! Tau kan kalo wisuda nanti tuh, sangat keki rasanya kalo kalian ga punya pendamping?" Sekarang Pein serius, menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam **–hah? sejak kapan ada cerutu di situ?-** .

"Ah, biasa aja gue!" Sasori mendengus.

'_Saso luv Dei…Saso luv Dei-Dei..Saso mm-kkhh…' _ *Sasori ngebekep paruh (?) si beo jujur yang seenaknya aja ikut nimbrung*

"_Yah, alam semesta pun tau kalo lo demen ama Deidara kan, Sor?" _Pein membatin dalam hati sambil sweatdrop deras.

"Nah, lalu-lalu?" Itachi membuyarkan acara sweatdrop nya Pein.

"Lalu, gue bermaksud menyeleksi kandidat ini buat si Dei wisuda nanti. Yah, itung-itung sementara lah. Kalo beneran suka ya bagus." Pein sekarang neguk kopinya lagi.

"Wooo…bener juga sih, keki kalo gada pasangan. Untung gue udah ama Sakura kmaren. Yadah, kapan ni mau direalisasiin?" Itachi sekarang buka laptopnya.

"Besok aja gimana?"

"Boleh lah.."

"Terus gimana nih caranya?" Sekarang Sasori yang bicara. Beonya udah dibekep pake rapia dari tadi.

"Yah, kita pilih nih skarang sapa aja yang cocok diantara kandidat-kandidat ini. Ntar kita panggil buat interview. Terus bla blah..blaaah…." Pein melanjutkan sesi pidato dan rencana gilanya itu. Sementara itachi dan Sasori magut-magut aja.

.

_Dua jam kemudian…_

"Okela kalo begituh. Gue setuju deh! Gue bakal pilihin yang paling oke demi sahabatku si Dei-Dei tercayank!" Itachi OOC, melukin boneka beruangnya sambil ada semburat merah di pipinya, senyumnya unyu banget kayak anak kecil.

"Ah, tapi….tapi…."

"Tapi kenapa, Sasori Akasuna? Apa mau gue bongkar aja nih aib lo? Sasori demen ama De-…"

"Ssssstt…." Sasori kali ini ngebekep mulut Pein pake kolornya sendiri, "Iya dah, gue ikut." Sasori tertunduk lesu.

"Nah gitu donk! Itu baru namanya temen gue!" Pein ngacungin tanda 'peace'.

"_Eh, aib apaan nih? Si Sasori?" _Ah payah nih, Itachi ketinggalan gossip!

"Baiklaaahh, mulai besok kita akan mulai misi kita! Misi dengan tingkat S-Teler kita! Bapak-Bapak, Ibu-Ibu, siaaap?" Pein ngacungin tinju ke udara.

Tapi nyatanya, yang diajak orasi ama Pein sekarang malah langsung ngacir ke kehidupannya masing-masing. Itachi kembali mengurusi beo, sedangkan Sasori main PS.

"_Siap!" _Dalam hati, mereka berbicara.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

**Hoho…akhirnya saya kembali dengan fic ini! Setelah sekin lama berkutat dengan jalan kehidupan! (Hiks.. lebey!)**

**Ini sequel dari "Deidara Nyekripsi". Bagi yang menginginkan Dei lulus, ini adalah cerita lanjutannya.**

**DeiIno nya belum keliatan, ini kan baru penggalangan rencana, judulnya aja "Pren's Plan" *Author ngeles* *Digoukakyuu ama readers* *Author bales pake Suiton* *Readers melompat, nyerang pake Kirin* *Author masang Susano'o* *Eh, malah berantem!***

**Intinya chap ini masih rencana awal aja, chap depan pasti banyak DeiIno nya deh…hehehehe..**

**.**

**Spesial buat Anggie Uchiha ama Crossmaster, udah update nih sequelnya. Monggo dibaca.. :D**

**.**

**Dan makasih semua buat para senpai, fav-ers, flamers, silent readers semua yang udah nyempetin baca! Cantik dan cakep-cakep deh kalian!**

**Apalagi kalo mau ngeREVIEW… Mhehehhee…..**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Begin!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa Presents:**

**.**

**DEIDARA MENCARI PENDAMPING**

**.**

**Attention!**

**OOC, no EYD rules, typos (maybe), alur cepat.**

**More romance, less humor.**

**And so, and so, and so so….**

**Just keep reading deh ya…**

****************************** Chapter 2 : Mission Begin! ****************************

**.**

Sepasang kekasih sedang memadu cinta di malam hari. Mereka duduk di pinggir pantai dengan deburan ombak menemani mereka berdua (mereka ga takut hanyut apa yak?).

"_Unn, Ino-chan chayaaank…"_

"_I…iya..Dei-senpai cinta.."_

"_Ih, panggil Dei-kun aja sih,un.."_

"_Umm…iya deh, Dei…kun (kyaaa!)" _Wajah gadis bernama Ino itu merah merona.

"_Wah, liat itu Ino-chan! Ada bintang jatoh, un!"_

"_Wah, cantik sekali!"_

"_Iya, cantik.. Tapi bagi Dei-kun sih, cantikkan Ino-chan,un."_

"_Iiih, gombal!"_

"_Tau ga, Ino-chan? Hati Dei-kun jatuh lebih cepet dari bintang itu, saat pertama kali ngeliat Ino-chan."_

"_Iiiiih, udah ah! Ino-chan malu…" _lalu Ino memegang kedua pipinya sambil tetap merona, "_By the way, Dei-kun bisa _make a wish _tuh."_

"_Un? Masa? Kalo gitu, Dei-kun pengen mintaaa….."_

"_Hmmm…." _Ino mulai penasaran. Ia dengan antusias memperhatikan mimic muka kekasih pirang di sebelahnya.

"_Dei-kun pengen minta….Kalo Ino-chan jadi bulan, Dei-kun mau jadi mataharinya,un."_

"_Oh, so sweet…Panas doong.."_

"_Dei-kun juga pengen sehidup semati sama Ino-chan,unn…"_

"_Ahahaha, Ino-chan idupnya yah! Dei-kun mah matinya aja."_

"_Pokonya, Ino-chan segalanya buat Dei-kun deh, un!"_

"_Idiiiih, Dei-kun guanteeeeng banget hari ini!"_

Ino yang tersipu itu pun tergulung gelombang gombalannya Deidara. Ia tak dapat menahan diri lebih dari ini. Gadis itu mulai merapatkan tubuhnya ke Deidara, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya.

"_Umm…Dei-kun..," _Ino memejamkan matanya, memonyongkan bibirnya yang merekah indah itu.

Deidara yang melihat pemandangan ini langsung merona merah, matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dei mencengkram hamparan pasir. Ini adalah kesempatan yang ga boleh dilewatkan!

"_Umm…Dei-kun," _Lagi-lagi Ino mendesahkan namanya dengan menggoda lagi.

"_Ino-chan, un…" _Deidara ikutan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"_Dei-kun."_

"_Ino-chan."_

"_Dei..."_

"_Ino…."_

"_Dei…."_

"_Ino…"_

"_No…"_

"_No…"_

"_No…"_

.

.

.

STOOOOP! KITA KEMBALI KE DUNIA NYATA, SODARA-SODARA!

"No….No…No…No…Ino-chaan…umm, gelii doong..un.."

Okeh, setting langsung berubah ke pemandangan seorang sarjana baru lulus bernama Deidara yang sekarang sedang ketiduran di meja sambil ngiler.

Sementara Itachi, Sasori dan Pein yang masuk ke kosannya Deidara daritadi melongo berat ngeliat kelakuan teman pirangnya ini.

'_No! No! Oh,nnoo! Oh, yes! Oh, no! Oh, yyeess!' _Tuh, beonya Sasuke (yang setia bertengger di pundaknya Itachi) itu pun sampai tereak-tereak ga jelas.

"(PLAK!) Woy, bangun woy, sauuur! Sauuuur!" Pein nempeleng kepalanya Deidara. Sementara yang punya kepala bangun dari ngigau-nya, iler pun menetes tak tertahankan dan belek masih menempel di sebelah mata.

"Who, un, un, Ino-chan! Sakit, un!"

"No, No, No! Emangnya Nono Maskono apa? Ngigo mulu…Bangun!" Kini Sasori yang jail bangunin Deidara **–Ooops! Guru Penjas-nya Author waktu SMP kesebut juga! Maap Pak! Numpang make nama boleh ya!- **

"Un, hoaaaaahmm…Ah, kalian! Ngapain kalian kmari? Ganggu tidur orang aje, un!"

"Yee, lu tidur mulu! Dan mimpi lo asik banget kayaknya," Pein memicingkan sebelah matanya, menatap Dei dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hah, asik apanya,un?"

"Umm…Kayaknya lu ngimpiin yang engga-engga deh. Tuh, si Sasumprit aja tau!" Itachi berkata dengan tenangnya.

"Un, Sasumprit?"

"Noh!" Sasori memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah beo Sasuke, yang sampai sekarang masih setia di pundak Itachi.

"Oooh…" Deidara sweatdrop, _"Oh, beo toh! Jujur amat ni beo, uh bahaya nih, un!"_

"Ngemeng-ngemeng nih, Dei," Sekarang Pein ngambil alih pembicaraan, "Bentar lagi lu wisuda kan nih? Nah, lo brangkat sama sapa?"

"Un? Ya sama kalian lah, dodol!"

"Bukan, maksut si Pein tuh, lo udah ada pendamping wisuda belom? Klo belom ntar kita cariin," ujar Itachi to the point, si beo lagi diusap-usap ama tangannya **–uh, Author mupeng - .**

Deidara terhenyak di kasurnya karena kaget, "Huappah? Pendamping? Unnn…" mata birunya melirik ke atas dahinya ngerut dan pipinya dikembungin.

"_Imut!" _Pikir Sasori, mukanya merona merah. _Eh, apa sih yang gue pikirin?" _Sasori salting namparin mukanya sendiri.

"Punya ga lo?"

"Un….engga, un, "

"BAGEEEEUUUS!" Pein dan Itachi mengacungkan jempol bersamaan.

"_Fiuh, Thanks God…Eh, lho? Kok gue mikir gitu lagi?"_ Sasori menggeleng-geleng mukanya.

'_Fiuh, thanks God…Saso…' _Si Sasumprit mulai bunyi lagi ketika ngeliat Sasori, dan dirinya langsung keringet dingin (?) ketika menatap deathglare Sasori, '_Kooooakk…' _Ahirnya si beo pun hanya berbunyi demikian.

"_Parah ni beo, bisa baca pikiran orang!" _batin Sasori.

Oke, kita beralih kembali ke Deidara.

"Eh, tapi unn…."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi…." Dei mulai mikir keras. Teman-temannya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Tapii….Un, eh udah ah, gajadi un!"

"Yah, kenapa Dei? Jangan-jangan udah punya ya?"

"Ato malah malu sama sekali?"

"Bukan gitu! Un, ah udah lah gue ndilian aja gapapa kok, un.."

"Yee, gimana sih!"

"Ah, udah-udah,un. Kalian klo mo makan tu di kulkas banyak chiki. Ambil aja.." Deidara langsung bangkit dari kasur dan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan temannya.

"Uh, kesian si Dei. Kayaknya emang ga punya," kata Pein lirih.

"Ato berencana mau ngajak yang lain," kata Itachi, sambil nengok ke kulkasnya Dei.

"Yee, mana ada! Gue ga pernah tu mergokin dia ama cewe laen," ujar Sasori dengan nada tinggi, dirinya menampik kenyataan kalo sebenarnya dia tau Deidara lagi deket ama seseorang.

"Yaudah lah, yang penting kita tetep jalanin rencana kita. Demi lah…" kata Pei, menyusul Itachi ke kulkas.

_Sementara itu, Deidara di kamar mandi…_

"Un, bisa gila gue kalo mereka tau. Gue kan pengen usaha sendiri," Deidara menggalau di bawah shower (ceileee…).

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian, di suatu kamar kosan remang-remang yang diketahui adalah kamar kos Pein._

"Gimana, lo siap kan?" Pein berkata serius kali ini, cahaya matahari menerangi kamar suram Pein dengan secercah cahaya seadanya. Kamarnya sengaja dibuat suram, kata Pein sih biar misterius gitu.

"Hmm….bentar dulu. Kesepakatan kita, deal kan?" Ujar siluet seorang wanita berambut cepol itu. Dirinya yang berkacak pinggang terlihat sensual di mata Pein dikarenakan siluetnya itu.

"Deal? Deal yang mana ya? Gue mah taunya yang Super Deal itu."

"Bukan yang itu! Kalo si gue berhasil, gue dapet diskon 79% dari toko tato en pirsingan lo kan?"

"Iyeee…"

"Sama vucer menginap di Pekuburan Mbah Jambrong juga kan?"

"Iyeee.."

"Ama vucer belanja di toko Terang Bulan kan?"

"Anything for you, honey!"

"Umm… kalo vucer nginep di kamar lo? Boleh?"

"Boleh aja! Asal lo apusin tunggakan sewa kosan gue setaun ini. Bilang ke emak lo kalo lo yang bayar. Sanggup?"

"Ah, gajadi deh kalo gitu," ujar gadis siluet itu. Dia lalu melangkah ke arah pantulan cahaya sehingga sosoknya semakin terlihat kalau dia adalah Tenten, si anak pemilik kosan tempat Pein tinggal saat ini.

"Cih," Haseeek, Pein mendecih (Soo?), "Pokonya misi lo harus berhasil dan gue gamao tau gimana caranya, deal?"

"Deal," Tenten mengangkat gelas wine dan meneguk isinya. Ia minum wine yang dibeli Pein dengan susah payah dari hasil kerja kerasnya menjadi Bandar DVD "Makhluk Mistis Binal All in One".

.

.

_Sementara itu, di tempat lain…_

Deidara berjalan ke lorong kampusnya, kampus yang menjadi almamaternya tercinta. Ia menenteng tas kecil berisi dokumen penting, diantara dokumen itu adalah formulir pendaftaran wisuda. Didatangilah ruang jurusannya, dan bertemulah ia dengan Pak Ebisu dan Pak Iruka (again).

"Eh, lu lagi! Lu lagi! Kapan sih lu minggat dari kampus ini?" Pak Ebisu dengan ketus nyemprot ke Deidara.

"Un, rencananya sih gue mau minggat dari dunia sekalian. Tapi berhubung si gue yang baru lulus ini mo wisuda dulu, jadi aja gue kudu daptar dulu ke sini, un!" Deidara ga kalah ketusnya.

"Wah, lulus Dei?" Ebisu terbelalak seolah tak percaya. Sementara Iruka ga kalah terbelalaknya, tapi bedanya dia terbelalak ama tivi yang lagi ditontonnya.

"Ho'oh, un… Nih, coba liatin donk dokumen gue. Lengkap ga?" Dei ngelempar **-ebuset dah ni anak!- **file yang dibawanya di meja Ebisu. Abis Ebisu nyebelin banget sih!

Dengan kesal Ebisu mengambil file Deidara. Dei tetap menunggu sambil berdiri. Namun ga lama kemudian ada suara yang sangat dikenalnya, dan sangat dirindukannya, muncul menghiasi jurusan yang sumpek ini.

"Pak, aku minta transkrip nilai boleh ya!"

_Sniff…Sniff… _Hmmm…wangi parfum bunga kosmos ini sangat familiar di hidung Deidara, ia mencoba memastikan suara orang itu dengan matanya dan apa yang diinginkannya, terwujud!

"Un, Ino-chan!"

"Lho, Dei-senpai! Iiiih dah lama ga ketemu, deh! Deeeuh, mentang-mentang udah sarjana!" Ino melirik Deidara dengan menggoda.

"Nyehehe, begitulah adanya dunia ini, un! Umm, Ino-chan lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi mo ngancurin Saturnus, senpai! Ya mo ngambil transkriplah! Buat daftar ulang. Dosen Ino rese deh! Masa transkripnya kudu rangkap 2? Repot deh…"

"Yah, begitulah mahasiswa,un. Ntar lebih repot lagi kalo udah mo sidang deh," Dei tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis pirang semampai itu. Entah mengapa jantung Ino juga mulai berkonser ria menlihatnya.

"Ah, iya! Aku kaget lho ngeliat Itachi-senpai, Sasori-senpai ama Pein-senpai dateng pake pom-pom! Huwahahahha, nista banget ya!" Ino langsung mencairakan suasana berdegup itu. Konser di jantungnya bubar.

"Wah, kamu dateng? Aduh malu ni..Tiga orang itu mah bener-bener dah, un!"

"Tapi syukur deh Dei-senpai ternyata disayang banyak orang yah!"

Deidara hanya tersenyum lembut tak berani menatap Ino. Jantung di Deidara sekarang malah bikin Tabligh Akbar saking ga kekontrolnya. Ini kesempatannya! Kapan lagi bisa ngajak Ino selain sekarang?

"Unn, ano, Ino-chan"

"Ya?"

"Unn…ada yang mau aku katain, tapi jangan di sini."

"Eh, mmm… oke, ayo!"

Lalu Deidara membawa Ino menuju bangku taman yang ga jauh dari jurusan. Awalnya mereka saling diem-dieman. Tapi ahirnya Ino memecahkan keheningan.

"Umm, ada apa ya, senpai?" Ino menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, yang mampu membuat hati Deidara makin ketar-ketir.

"Un, yah… Aku mo ngomong sesuatu ni ma kamu, un…emmm…."

"Ya? Aku ngedengerin kok."

"Un…anu, kamu mau ga…ama aku…ke…"

"Hmm, ke?"

"Ke…umm…zzzz,un…ke wiss…"

"DEEEEEEEEIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUUUNN!" Tiba dateng perempuan autis langsung menggelayuti leher Dei dari belakang.

"Huappah? Apa-apaan nih!" Lalu Dei nengok ke belakang, "Ah, lu lagi lu lagi, Tenten! Gue tau gue terkenal tapi bisa ga lo lepasin gue, un?"

"Iiiih, Dei-kun sinis amat… Aku kan kangeeeeeun!"

"Kangen dari hongkong, un? Emang lu pernah deket ama gue,un?"

"Ummm, jangan gituuu… Gue mo minta tolong aja kok, yaah!"

"Apaan, un?" Dei bergidik menatap Tenten, lalu ia berlaih melirik Ino yang daritadi Cuma melongo.

"Emm, Senpai," akhirnya, mengeluarkan suara lembut khasnya, "Sebaiknya aku pergi aja yaa, um…kayaknya transkripnya udah jadi," lalu Ino bangkin dari kursinya. Membiarkan Dei yang masih digelayuti Tenten. Matanya rada berkaca-kaca.

"_Umm, si Tenten makan apa sih? Mulutnya bau banget! Abis makan bawang bombay kali yak, mpe mo nangis gue!" _Ino berdecak dalam hati, sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan mulut dibekep tangannya karena mual-mual.

"_Ah, Ino-chan! Kayak mo nangis, un! Uh, si Tenten nih. Bener-bener dah, un!" _Hadeuh, kayaknya si Dei salah mengartikan mata berkaca-kacanya Ino tadi. Tak lama kemudian tangan Tenten meraih dagu Dei dan memaksanya agar terus menatapnya.

"Mikirin apa sih, Dei, kun? Udah deh, biarin aja dia mah! Lagian kayaknya dia sibuk tuh, sampe-sampe ninggalin kamu di sini.." Tenten tersenyum nakal.

"Un, gue juga baru inget. gue ninggalin file gue di jurusan, un," Dei berusaha bangkit dari bangku. Tapi tangannya ditahan ama Tenten.

"Ngapain ke sana?" Ujar Tenten, nakal. Terus dia mengangkat file-file, yang ternyata itu adalah file wisudanya Dei.

"Un, balikin ga?"

"Hehhe, ada syaratnya!"

"Apaan, un?"

"Lu…..harus…ngajak…gueke…wisudaannya lo.. Gimana?"

"Jangan ngarep! Balikin, un!"

Tenten malah ngangkat filenya tinggi-tinggi, Dei merebutnya tapi gagal. Sekarang Tenten mundur-mundur dan melompat ke arah tiang penyangga bangunan. Dei menyusulnya, berkat latihan aerobic (?) dan fitness tiap 4x seminggu, Dei berhasil nyusul Tenten. Tapi Tenten lebih lincah, filenya diikat dengan ujung rantai dan ia memutar-mutarnya bak seorang koboi, lalu ia meloncat ke arah patung di pusat kampus. Sementara Dei berdiri di atas genteng yang ga jauh dari patung itu.

"Terima, ato ga?" katanya Tenten, semakin semakin nakal.

"Hah, nyebelin dah! Yadah, gue bisa bikin lagi yang baru, un!" Dei ngebalikin badannya hendak turun dari genteng, tapi gataunya….

"Wah, bener nih?" Sekarang Tenten malah nyeburin dirinya ke kolam yang ada di bawah patung itu. Ia melompat sambil membawa filenya Dei.

"What the un!" Sebagai lelaki sejati, Deidara pastinya gamau dong ngeliat cewe _freak_ sengaja bunuh diri nyeburin ke kolam gara-gara dirinya. Dirinya juga ikutan nyebur ke kolam, dan akhirnya dia juga basah kuyup bersama Tenten.

BYUR!

"(Puah!) Lo gila ye, un!" Dei nyembul dari kolam sambil menggendong Tenten dengan bridal style.

"Ehehehehe…." Tenten hanya mengerling nakal, "Sebaiknya lo liat di sekeliling lo,".

"Huappah?" Dei terbelalak melihat semua orang mengerubungi dirinya yang lagi ngegendong Tenten dengan mata ber-'lope-lope' gitu.

"_Ih, so sweet banget_!"

"_Ih, si Dei sekseh ternyata_!"

"_He's hot in the water,ya'know!"_

Itulah yang dipikirkan cewe-cewe tentang Dei ketika baru nyadar akan betapa keren dirinya saat di air. Nyadar akan dirinya yang mendadak terkenal, dia langsung ngelepas gendongan Tenten.

"Sori, un! Gue nolak!" Dei keluar dari kolam tanpa melirik ke Tenten sedikitpun.

Tenten nyembur air ke punggung Deidara, "Ih, kenapa sih?" Sekarang Tenten cemberut.

"Un…..,"

Tanpa Dei sadari, seisi kampus udah menajamkan pancaindera mereka untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Karena…"

"Karena?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Ah, bukan urusan lo! Un…" Deidara meninggalkan kerumunan dengan langkah cepat dan menabrak kerumunan tersebut. Tinggalah Tenten masih terpaku di kolam. Entah emang ada yang nyalain MP3 ato cuma prasaannya doang, ada yang mendendangkan lagunya Astrid yang 'Tentang Rasa' seakan jadi soundtrack galau untuknya.

.

_Sementara itu, mari kita tengok Ino sebentar…._

"_Eh, apaan tuh rame-ramean di taman?"_ Ino segera berlari ke arah kolam dan melihat sosok Tenten yang masih membeku di kolam. Melihat Ino, semua orang yang tadinya berkumpul langsung bubar ntah mengapa.

"Oi, Tenten! Ngapain lo disituh?"

"Gue? Uh, mo latian jadi putri duyung!" Tenten berdecak kesal sambil keluar dari kolam.

"Kenapa sih tu anak?" gumam Ino, heran. Ga lama kemudian perutnya ngerasa mual lagi gara-gara ngisep bau mulutnya Tenten. Ia berlari dari situ sambil membekep mulutnya. Beuh… si Tenten.. -_-"

.

.

.

_Kembali ke saat Deidara meninggalkan Tenten di kolam, tepatnya 100 meter dari kerumunan itu…_

Ada seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo berponi rata lagi telpon-telponan sama seseorang.

"_Nah, itu orangnya. Lo ngerti kan?"_

"Iya, senpai. Aku tau kok!"

"_Ingat ya, berlakulah yang baik. Semisterius mungkin! Harus beda dari cewe yang lain."_

"Iya senpai. Aku bakal berusaha!"

"_Ingat ya, jangan terlalu mesra. Jangan terlalu agresif juga, si Dei ga suka! Terus jangan terlalu macho juga, si Dei tu gimana-gimana juga cowo, harus lebih jantan! Terus jangan nyosor duluan! Terus kalo makan minta dia yang bayarin! Terus…"_

"IYA IYAAA, SASORI-SENPAI! Cerewet deh ah, aku ga gitu-gitu banget kali," Gadis itu mulai kesal dengan orang di sebrang telpon sana, "Lagian Senpai kok kayak ga rela gitu sih aku ama Deidara? Cemburu ya?"

"_(Glek!) Eh..bu-bukan gitu! Umm…Ya-yaudah deh, pokonya aku ngandelin kamu lho, Hinata, " _ujar Sasori di sebrang telepon sana. Dirinya sontak kaget karena tembakan Hinata yang tepat sasaran.

"Oke Senpai!" Hinata menutup teleponnya. Rambut indigo panjangnya ditiup angin dengan indahnya.

.

.

Deidara memeras bajunya yang kini basah. Sial banget bagi Deidara, dia ga bawa baju ganti. Mana udara dingin banget lagi hari ini. Ia sekalian cuci mukanya untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikiran sekalian ngilangin bau anyir dari kolam itu.

Puah! Seger banget muka Dei. Tapi ketika dia mendongakkan mukanya menatap cermin, tiba-tiba berdiri sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang menjuntai ke depan mukanya yang putih seputih susu menyodorkan tangannya.

"GWAAAAAAHH!" Dei melompat saking kagetnya!

"Ih, biasa aja kali!"Ujar wanita _kuntilanak-alike _itu. Oh, ternyata dia nyodorin jaket toh…

"Un, jangan masuk tiba-tiba dong! Lho, Hinata, ngapain lo ke toilet cowo?"

"Gapapa kok. Tadi aku liat Senpai lagi india-indiaan di kolam ama Tenten yah? Terus karena aku tau Senpai tu anak ga modal buat beli baju ganti, makanya aku kemari. Nih! Itung-itung aku lagi baik hati hari ini…" Kata HInata, nadanya datar dan misterius, tatapan matanya dingin namun tetap menawan, yang sekarang menatap lurus ke mata Deidara.

"_Buset dah ni anak orang kaya sombong bener!" _gumam Deidara, namun ia tetap mengambil jaket dari Hinata, "Thanks, un…"

"Kasbonnya minta ke Tayuya aja ya nanti." Hinata berkata lurus.

Deidara langsung ngebalikin jaketnya ke tangan Hinata.

"Becanda kok," Hinata tetap pada ekspresi datarnya. Deidara sweatdrop.

"By the way, un…ada apa lo kemari? Tumben lo mau becek-becekan di tempat kaya gini."

"Um…sebenernya ada yang musti aku urusin," jawabnya datar sambil cuci tangan, "Senpai mau bantu?"

"_Aduh, jangan ngajak ke wisudaan lagi deh!" _ "Un, tergantung." Ahirnya Dei jawab gitu.

"Di Pengky alias Pengkolan Funky, jam 4 sore, " Hinata keluar toilet cowo tanpa melirik ke Deidara sekalipun.

"Un? Serem banget tu cewe. Freak, un!" Tapi walopun Dei nganggep Hinata kayak gitu, sebagai lelaki sejati, dia akan tetep ke Pengkolan Funky itu. Itu adalah spot nongkrong paling oke seantero Kampus Akatsuki.

.

_Jam 4 sore.._

"Yah, mana? Katanya jam 4, un?" Dei mengeluh pada udara mendapati orang yang ditunggunya ternyata belum datang.

"Kau lama!" Tiba-tiba semilir angin berhembus mengantarkan suara wanita yang familiar di telingan Dei, suara yang datar, aristokrat, dan menawan. Dei tengak-tengok kiri kanan ga ada siapa-siapa di sana. Akhirnya ia mendongak ke atas.

Seorang wanita indigo berambut panjang sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon dengan satu kaki menopang ke kaki lainnya. Hembusan angin dan bayangan dedaunan yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat gadis itu terkesan dingin. Hinata, ya, si gadis di atas pohon itu lalu melemparkan selembar foto ke arah Dei. Lantas Dei menangkap foto itu dan terkejut melihat gambarnya.

"Hah? HUAPPPAAH, UN? I-ini….Darimana lo dapet ini?"

"Khukhukhu…surprised?" Hinata tertawa dingin, sambil turun dari pohon itu, "Ga perlu tau aku dapet dari mana, yang penting aku butuh bantuanmu, Senpai," sang _Heiress _Hyuuga, tetap dengan nada aristokratnya.

"Gue baru ta-tau, ka-kalo ternyata…orang ini," Dei menyebut 'orang ini' sambil matanya tetap terfokus ke foto tersebut, "Orang ini…..siapa?"

DOEEEEENG!

Hinata jatuh terjungkal secara OOC dengan suksesnya.

"Grrr, jadi senpai gatau siapa orang itu?" Hinata mengacungkan kepalannya ke Dei, Dei hanya menggeleng.

"Fine….biar kuberi tahu," nada Hinata kembali aristokrat, "Dia…orang itu….adalah kakakku, Neji!"

"Ho'oh, terus, un?"

"Senpai inget ga, kira-kira 10 taun yang lalu?"

"10 taun, un?" Beuh, jangankan 10 taun, kejadian 2 jam tadi aja Dei udah lupa. Maklumlah, otak Dei masih pake DOS.

"Iya, 10 taun yang lalu, ada anak pirang dateng ke kakakku. Waktu itu, kami baru saja pindah ke rumah baru." Kata Hinata, matanya mulai sendu.

"Unnn, oh gue inget! Anak yang itu toh!Lah, emangnya kenapa, un?"

"Berawal dari….peristiwa ketika si pirang itu mendatangi kakakku."

.

.

_**Flashback, 10 tahun yang lalu…**_

_Sesosok anak berambut pirang panjang terlihat antusias di balik jendela kamarnya. Memandang dan menerawang akan senangnya ia akan punya tetangga baru di sebrang rumahnya. Apalagi ketika ia lihat sesosok yang sangat menawan hatinya. Sosok yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan kunciran kecil di ujung rambutnya. Wajah si pirang itu merona._

_Ketika memperkenalkan dirinya dengan anak berambut hitam itu, Dei mengulurkan tangan tanpa malu-malu._

"_Unn, kenalin, aku Deidara, tinggal di seberang."_

"_Neji Hyuuga," jawab anak itu sekenanya._

"_Un, anno.. un, ka-kamu… asal kamu dari mana?"_

"_Kusagakure."_

"_Umm, pantes, un! Ka-kamu cantik, un!"_

_Neji terperanjat mendengarnya. Belom selesai terperanjat, tiba-tiba Deidara ngomong lagi._

"_Un, ini aku buatin sesuatu. Yah, itung-itung hadiah tetangga baru lah!"_

_Alis Neji saling bertaut. Diambilnya dengan kasar hadiah dari Dei tersebut. Ternyata itu pahatan burung buatan Dei, sodara-sodara! _

_Dan…sodara-sodara tau kan kalo si Dei udah ngasih pahatan gitu, artinya apa?_

_DUAAAAAAARRR!_

_SI pahatan meledak seketika membuat wajah Neji gosong dan compang-camping._

"_Gimana? Keren kan hadiah aku, un?"_

"_GRRRRR…..APANYA KEREN! BAJU GUE N WAJAH GUE YANG MEMPESONA JADI GOSONG GINI! EUH!"_

"_Lho, emang salah yah?"_

"_SALAH BANGET! LA-LAGIAN…."_

"_Un?"_

"_LAGIAN….GUE TU COWO! TAUK!"_

"_Hu-HUAPPPAAAH, un?"_

_**End of flashback…**_

**.**

"Yah, sejak kejadian itu, kakakku kehilangan identitas diri. Syok dikatai cewe ama cewe jadi-jadian!"

"WHAT! Enak aje! Gue cowo tulen tauk,un! Mo bukti!"

"Ga usah…ga napsu!"

"Ya bukan urusan gue, un!"

"Tentu ini urusan Senpai, tau! Tapi gapapalah, asal Senpai mau bantuin aku."

"Apaan, un?"

"Senpai….kudu jadiin aku pendamping wisudanya Senpai!"

"HUAPPPAAAH, un? Kok nyambungnya kesitu?"

"Suka-suka aku dong!"

"Idih, ogah, un!"

"Harus mau!"

"Maksa bener sih, un!"

"(Hiks) Tolonglah Dei-Senpai…" Waaah, Hinata nangis. Dei paling ga kuat ama cewe nangis. Gatau harus ngapain soalnya, " Lah, kok nangis? Udah doong…Ga segitunya juga, un!"

"(Hiks…hiks…) Tolong dong Dei-Senpai…Bantuin aku. Kalo engga…"

"Un?"

"Kalo engga, aku gabisa dijodoin ama Naruto-kun! HUWEEEEEE!" Hinata nangis OOC dengan suksesnya, dan meronta-ronta di tanah kayak bayi. Yah, ancur deh image _heiress _Hyuuga itu…

"Cup…cup…jangan nangis doong, duuh, un! Emang sapa yang mo nyomblaing lo ama Naruto?"

"Sasori-Senpai, hiks…."

"_Jiaah, Sasori lagi! Napaaa tu anak!" "_Euh, yadah jangan nangis..yah..gu-gue ma-…."

Baru aja Dei mau bilang 'gue mau', eh…dia ngeliat pemandangan yang ga mengenakkan terpampang di depannya.

500 meter dari tempat Dei berdiri saat ini, munculah seorang gadis pujaannya, Ino, berjalan bersama dengan cowo yang terkenal dengan dingin dan kulit putih pucatnya. Ia juga terkenal dengan karya lukisnya yang fenomenal.

Dia adalah Sai.

What the-? Si cowo pucat yang namanya Sai tersebut deket-deketin mukanya ke Ino kayak yang lagi mohon-mohon gitu.

Tidak! Bukan ini yang Dei harapkan! Demi apapun juga, Dei mampu untuk berbuat lebih menyenangkan Ino. Demi apapun juga agar gadis pujaannya itu datang kepadanya.

Asal jangan tersentuh oleh tangan lain, apalagi itu Sai!

"Ma-maaf, Hinata," Dei mulai bangkit lagi membelakangi Hinata, "Gue pikir-pikir dulu deh,un…"

Lalu Dei berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termangu di sana.

.

.

_Padahal, yang lagi diobrolin Ino ama Sai saat itu adalah…_

Sai : "Ayo dong, Ino caem! Beli lap-lap gue, 10ribu dapet tiga!"

Ino : "Ogah!"

Sai : "Empat deh!"

Ino : "Makin ogah!"

Sai : "Ih, pelit deh!"

Ino : "Suka-suka gue!"

Dan saat lagi semangat ngehindarin Sai, mata _aquamarine-_nya menangkap visualisasi Deidara dari jarak 200 meter yang lagi jongkok nenangin Hinata yang menangis. Tak lama Dei meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di taman itu.

"De-Dei-senpai?"

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

**Huah! Selesei juga ni chapter! Telat banget! Dan niat yg tadinya mau oneshot, eh malah twoshot! Threeshot malah…heu..**

**Yasudahlah, asal readers masih setia sih tak apeu lah!**

**hohoho…gimana nih chap kali ini? Coba rada di REVIEW gitu dikit..hehehehe..**

**Jangan lupa, chap selanjutnya adalah Chapter FINALE…**

**Makaseeeeh… ^o^"**

***** suzanessa *****


	3. Chapter 3: Dei's Action

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa present :**

**.**

**DEIDARA MENCARI PENDAMPING**

**.**

_**Attention!**_

**Dei x Ino pairing**

**Gaje, alur lambat, no EYD rules, typos, OOC**

**Humor genre for language, Romantic genre for storyline, some unimportant dialogues may appear.**

**.**

_**Pojok Review:**_

**Flamee 'Cry: **Hoho, makin kesini makin ada perkembangan lho! Eheehehe, ni dah update! Happy reading ya!

**Black Skull 'Untdeks: **Iyaa, haduu maaf ya! Aku baru nyadar tadi pas liat2 lagi. Harusnya Naruto dkk tu udah kuliahan. Udah diperbaiki kok..huuhuhu, makasii ya udah ngingetin.. ^o^.

.

_**Happy Reading! **_**^o^"**

**.**

*************************** Chapter Finale **_**: Dei's Action!**_** ****************************

**.**

Mata _aquamarine-_nya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sering ngadain konser Shah Rukh Khan di hatinya. Namun saat ini, konser Shah Rukh Khan itu pun berganti menjadi konser Syahrono yang video klipnya di hotel bergaya Eropa itu, lengkap dengan hujan dan gledeknya.

"De-Dei-Senpai?" ucap Ino, si pemilik iris _aquamarine _itu, lirih. Prasaan ini begitu menyakitkan di dadanya, padahal Ino yakin kalau itu bukanlah rasa yang penting.

Yah, well. at least, sampai sekarang lah…

"Lho, Ino?" Tanya Sai mulai cemas di sebelahnya.

"Ma-maaf Sai…Kayaknya aku ga beli dulu deh. Lain kali aja, oke?" ujar Ino sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sai dan menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang sangat dikenal Sai, soalnya Sai pun sering gitu kan?

Langkah kaki Ino tanpa sadar telah membawanya ke toilet di gedung kampus. Yah, jangan ditanya lagi ngapain lah, yang jelas sih ngeluarin bunyi 'cuuur' gitu. Nah, biasanya kalo cewe di toilet kan dandan dulu di kaca, Ino mah engga! Dia malah cuci mukanya berkali-kali, merasakan segarnya air membasahi wajahnya yang ayu itu. Lalu matanya menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri, dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Iiiih, kamu kenapa sih Ino?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dilihatnya matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, namun buru-buru dihapusnya, "Ga penting tau ga! Air mata ini…uh..". Ino membasuh mukanya lagi. Lalu ia mengelapnya dan berjalan ke pintu. Seperti orang linglung, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap gagang pintu.

Yah, ia tak bisa tahan dengan prasaan ini. Padahal apa sih? Oke lah _dia _menyebalkan sekali waktu pertama ketemu. Okelah, _dia _itu pria pirang yang mirip dengannya. Okelah, _dia _menjadi akrab dengan Ino semenjak Ospek itu. Okelah, _dia _memang sangat bisa diperhitungkan kapasitas otaknya dan merupakan seniman andalan di masa depan. Okelah, kalo Ino senang sekali jika ngobrol ama _dia. _Okelah, _dia _memang tampan walaupun sedikit urakan. Okelah, _dia _memang selalu ada kalau Ino butuhkan, membantu mengerjakan tugasnya, waktu ayahnya kecelakaan, waktu dijailin ama Pein, waktu kelaperan dan _dia _masakin sesuatu untukknya, _dia _yang membuatkan patung untuknya, de es be. Okelah, _dia lah_ pria yang selalu konser di hatinya Ino. _Dia,_yang tak sengaja mengambil hati Ino dan ga dibalikin lagi. Memang Ino bukanlah Mas Kakuzu yang pinter nagih-nagih SPP, tapi setidaknya Ino kali ini harus menagih kembali hati yang telah direbut_nya._ Apalagi sekarang _dia _udah sarjana!

Direbut sama…

"Uuuuuum…Dei-senpai!NYEBELIN! Huuu….Pake jalan sama Hinata segala! Dah gitu godain Tenten pula! Ih, aku jadi kepikiran gini sih? Ga asik…." Ino teriak ama udara di sekelilingnya, tak sadar air mata meleleh di pipinya. Lalu ia masuk ke bilik toilet paling ujung dan duduk di atas klosetnya. Jarinya meremas lututnya sambil….menangis?

Ino menangis?

Oh, untuk siapa?

Aaah, tuh kan lamunan Ino jadi buyar! Gara-gara suara gedebum keras dari ruangan di sebelah temboknya…

'BRUAAK! KLONTANG….'

"Iiiih… BERISIK OOY!" Ino cantik-cantik bisa kasar juga loh!

Lalu, si ayu Ino memulai monolog galau dalam isak tangisnya. Monolog yang berjudul "Seolah Kuberbicara Dengan _Dia."_

.

.

_**Kamera rolling ke tembok sebelah yang membatasi bilik Ino dengan bilik toilet lainnya…**_

Ini, toilet cowo. Tau kan toilet fungsinya untuk apa? Yah, sumber bunyi dari 'brut..brut…plung…plung…' lah…Tapi aneh, alih-alih ada suara 'brut..plung..', di sini malah ada makhluk kuning lagi marah-marah sendiri. Dia malah tereak-tereak dan bergumam ga jelas kepada udara.

'BRUAAK! KLONTANG….'

"Iiiih… BERISIK OOY!" Terdengar suara cewe lagi kesel dari ruangan di balik tembok di sebelahnya.

"Un, maaf deh," lirih Deidara, si makhluk kuning itu. Tangannya mengepal di atas porselen wastafel yang retak, menahan sakit. Terlihat sedikit darah segar diantara kepalannya. Kini kuku jarinya menggaruk sisa-sisa porselen, ia menggeram. Kesal, kesal akan ke-pengecutan-nya sendiri, dan kesal karena ia telah diselip orang lain berkali-kali. Pertama, kelulusannya. Kedua, cintanya.

"Sai brengsek!" Rutuknya. Segera ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel sebelah, lalu membasuh muka dan rambutnya. Menatap bayangan dirinya sejenak, murung. Lalu Dei beranjak ke bilik toilet yang mepet ke tembok. Dan dimulailah sebuah monolog galau dari Deidara. Tenang, ini tidak seperti pertunjukkan boneka Sasori yang menggunakan suara perut dengan bonekanya, ini adalah monolog yang berasal dari suara hati Deidara. Monolog yang berjudul "Seolah Kuberbicara Dengan _Dia_".

"Maafin aku…..Ino… Aku, terlalu pengecut, un," kali ini, Deidara yang aselinya gahol pake 'elo-gue', mendadak mellow dengan make 'aku-kamu'. Ia berkonsentrasi pada monolognya. Saking konsennya, dia sampe ga denger ama suasana di sekelilingnya.

"_Iya, kamu ga perlu minta maaf. Menyebalkan!" _jawab suara dari balik tembok itu. Abaikan untuk kali ini! Kenapa? Oke, konsentrasilah mendengarkan suara hati Deidara yang lagi galau sekarang ini. Karena ia lagi pengen didengarkan, sodara-sodara.

"Setidaknya, aku pengen jadi yang duluan untuk kamu, un."

"_Tapi kamu ga ngomong apa-apa ama aku!"_

"Aku udah berusaha, tapi…un…"

"_Tapi apa?"_

"Tapi… adaaaa aja yang ganggu! Contohnya si Tenten dan…"

"_Hinata?"_

"Itu kan yang ditangkep ama mata kamu, un! Kamu gatau yang sebenernya…"

"_Kamu mo jelasin apa? Udah jelas aku mergokin kamu lagi deket-deket ama Hinata!"_

"Un, aku juga mergokin si Sai lagi monyong-monyong ke kamu!"

"_Si Sai cuma nawarin lap tau! Kamu gatau ya kalo dia sekarang jadi salesman lap merek terkenal saat ini?"_

"Ah,bukan itu masalahnya, un!"

"_Jadi?"_

"Jadi yaaaa….un, aku pengen ngeklarifikasi masalahnya"

"_Coba ngomong langsung sini sama aku! Ih, Senpai nyebelin banget!" _

'BRUAK!' *Suara pintu didobrak paksa dari tembok sebelah*

"Iya, aku pengen ketemu kamu. Berdua aja, un."

"…"

"Berdua aja,un.. kalo aku….pengen ngajak kamu…."

"….."

"Dan aku juga ciiin….Ih, prasaan daritadi ada yang ngejawab gue deh dari balik tembok, un!" Sadar dari lamunan monolognya, Dei segera beranjak dari bilik dan keluar dari toilet cowo. Ia celingukan mencari orang yang sekiranya ga jauh dari situ. Yaa kali aja orang itu yang tadi ngejawab monolognya. Tapi nyatanya dia sendirian, sendirian di tengah keramaian. Daripada bengong, mening Deidara pulang aja deh, sebelum cewe sejenis Tenten lainnya ngegangguin dia lagi.

.

.

.

Karena prustasi harga BBM kian menanjak,hari ini Deidara memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki aja. Memang tak ada yang lebih enak untuk menggalau selain ngelamun jalan kaki sendirian di tengah keramaian sambil ditemenin sinar matahari sore. Di tikungan jalan, tiba-tiba ada seekor musang (?) lari-lari ke arah kakinya dan ngeringkuk di balik kakinya, seakan minta perlindungan darinya.

"Itakoooool! Jangan lari!" Samar-samar terdengar suara laki-laki yang familiar di telinga Deidara.

"Ah, there you are, Itakol!"

"Lho, Itachi? Ngapain lo, un?" Deidara terperanjat ketika suara itu adalah suara Itachi, sahabatnya.

"Ah, si Itakol kabur pas gue ajak jalan-jalan tadi! Fiuh untung ketemu…" Itachi, mengelap keringat di dahinya. Tetes keringat terlihat berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. Jreng..jreng…jreng!

"Itakol, un?"

"Musang itu tuh, yang di kaki lo! Ck..ck..ck.. puss..puss…Itakoool, ayo sini!"

"_Emang musang bunyinya 'puss..puss..' yah, un?" _Pencak Dei dalam hati **–Oke, Author pun gatau bunyi musang kayak gimana, mhehehehe..- **. Heran juga ngeliat sahabatnya yang lulus dengan pujian _cum laude _ini begitu perhatian ama hewan peliharaan barunya ini. Apalagi namanya Itakol pula!

Ngeliat sahabat pirangnya ini terlihat murung, Itachi memberanikan diri mengajak sahabatnya itu bersantai.

"Eh, temenin gue dong! Lagi pengen siomay ni.."

"Hah, un..yaudahlah, yuk!"

Lalu berjalanlah kedua sahabat itu ke salah satu taman yang banyak anak-anak bermainnya, lengkap dengan jajanan yang berjajar di sekelilingnya. Keduanya berhenti di salah satu gerobak penjual siomay dekat situ.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Itachi dengan semangat melahap siomaynya, sementara Deidara makan pelan-pelan. Lebih tepatnya, Dei kebanyak melamun daripada makannya. Sadar dengan hal ini, Itachi memecah keheningan.

"Kenape lo?"

Deidara sedikit terperanjat, "Kenapa apanya, un?"

"Lo kalo gamau siomaynya, buat gue aja. Daripada cuma dipelong terus kayak gitu."

"Eh, gue mau un! Enak aja!"

"(nyam..nyam…) Ada apa sih?"

"Mhehehe, lo tau yah,un?" Deidara gabisa lagi menyembunyikan kegalauannya. Itachi cuma ngangkat alis memandangi Dei untuk sesaat, lalu memberikan sedikit siomaynya ke Itakol.

"Hn?"

"Un, gue lom punya pendamping, Chi," kali ini Deidara tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa? (Nyam…nyam…) Padahal lo ga jelek-jelek amat. Yah, walopun ga lebih dari gue sih," Itachi terus ngunyah, begitu pula dengan Itakol, yang sekarang narik-narik tangan Itachi yang megang piring siomay.

"Entahlah, banyak sih yang pengen ngajak gue. Cuma gue aneh aja, abis tiba-tiba gitu,un!"

"Kalo gitu, apa lo udah punya calon yang mo diajak?"

"Udah, un. Tapi…"

Itachi kaget juga ngedenger ini, tapi tetep stay cool dan kembali ke wajah stoic-nya, biar Uchiha banget, "Eh, punya toh! Kenapa ga lo ajak?"

"Gue ga berani,un."

"Gitu doang?"

"Ya, dia udah ama ma yang lain kayaknya,un!"

"Itu baru _kayaknya _kan? Kan gatau kalo ga dicoba, sebelum janur kuning melengkung. Ayolaah! Emang kenapa sih mpe segitunya? Heran gue.."

"Dia special banget buat gue, un! Tau ga sih Chi? Udah kumplit ama telor en kornet lah pokonya!"

"Tau dah gue. Si Ino kan? Kemaren nangis-nangis tuh waktu ditelpon ama Sakura."

"Un, beneran? Kenapa un?"

"Kelincinya mati."

"Oooh, kirain apaan.."

"Eh, beneran deh lu! Kagak nyali banget!"

"Bukan gitu, un! Ini saking spesialnya dia buat gue, gue gamau sembarangan ngajak dia, tauk!"

"Ya kalo gitu mah gada masalah berarti!" Suasana terteguk dalam diam, lalu Itachi mengembalikan piring siomaynya, "Eh, Dei, sebelumnya gue mo minta maap ya!"

"Hah, kenapa un?"

"Umm..sebenernya sih gue kemaren-kemaren sekongkol ama Pein dan Sasori. Si Tenten dan Hinata tuh suruhan kita."

"Un, sudah kuduga! Ya sutralah, tengkyu ya! Tapi sori gue udah ada rencana lain. Lo bukannya udah tau ya kalo gue pengen ajak Ino, un?"

"Tau sih, cuma gue greget aja ngeliat lo ga gerak sama sekali! Lama-lama gue jadiin istri kedua juga nih si Ino!"

"Eh, jangan un! Tega bener…"

"Yaudah, kenapa atuh? Lu harusnya bilang makasih ama Pein dan Sasori yang udah nguatirin lo." Itachi bayar siomaynya, sementara Dei masih tertunduk diam, "Ehmm. yadah mo taruhan ga?"

"Eh, taruhan apa un?"

"Lu ajak Ino ke wisudaan lo yang tinggal empat hari ini. Kalo engga, lu harus nembak Sasori dan jadi homo seumur idup, mau?" Itachi mulai nyengir jail.

"Kenapa pula gue harus homo, un?"

"Yah, kalo gamau juga gapapa, homo!" Itachi beranjak dari kursinya dan memanggil Itakol sambil berlalu ninggalin Deidara.

"Uh, oke, FINE! Gue ajak Ino nih, un!" Sambil lari nyusul Itachi.

"Ah, telat lo!" "_Lo kalo ga digituin, ga akan gerak_!" Kemudian sepasang sahabat itu tenggelam di lembutnya sinar matahari terbenam.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_…

"Telpon…engga…telpon…engga..telpon..un?" Deidara tiduran di kasurnya sambil natap langit-langit kamar. Hari ini sore hari dengan cuaca yang paling bagus yang pernah ada. Sementara di lantainya berserakan berbagai macam patung tanah liat yang dibikin secara asal. Satu tangannya menggenggam HP nya. Eh, di HPnya sekarang terpampang wallpaper cewe berambut pirang panjang, dialah Ino. Dei tau kalo ga ada gunanya tetep diem kayak gini. Mau samapi kapan dia kayak gini, sementara rasa rindu akan gadis pujaannya itu sudah tak terbendung lagi. Mendadak Dei beranjak dari kasurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Pokoknya, ketemu ajalah dulu, un!"

.

.

Setelah seger mandi, Dei berjalan dengan langkah ringan di komplek kosan kampusnya. Tangannya satu lagi dimasukin ke saku, dan satu tangannya lagi megangin HP. Matanya menerawang ke layar HPnya dan sekilas ia melihat nama _'Ino' _di layar itu. Tapi ia segera memencet tombol merahnya, dan memasukan HPnya ke saku. Ia menatap ke depan, walaupun hatinya sekarang deg-degan ga karuan karena sebentar lagi ketemu Ino. Yah, apa sih? Padahal kan bukan acara mo nembak kan, cuma ngajak doang! Tapi ntah kenapa kok rasanya beda ya kalo mo ngajak orang yang disuka.

Karena kebanyak ngelamun, ga kerasa kaki Dei sudah membawanya ke depan kosan Ino. Ia memberanikan diri masuk ke lobi kosan itu. Tepat sebelum Dei nanya ke ibu kosan, Ino baru turun dari tangga.

"Wow, panjang umur, un!"

"Eh Dei-senpai nyariin aku? Umm….ada apa?" Ino berjalan mendekati Dei dengan senyum yang….sedikit dipaksain.

"Un, lagi buru-buru yah? Sambil jalan aja yuk, un!"

Dan berjalanlah kedua sejoli itu. Ino tampak serasi dengan setelan T-shirt ungu muda yang ngepas ke badan dan celana jins warna biru cerah. Ini membuat Dei makin suka dengan penampilan Ino yang sederhana ini, namun mantes.

"Wiii…segernyeeu!" Teriak Ino riang ketika angin membelai kulitnya, "Eh, iya. Dei-senpai, ada perlu apa nih, mpe nyariin aku segala? Ahahaha…"

"Hoho..unn, bentar lagi kan aku mo wisuda nih..emm…"

"Ya, terus?"

"Unnn…ya kali kalo Ino senggang sih ini juga. Aku pengen ngajak kamu ke wii….."

"AAAAARGH! SASUMPRIT! JANGAN TERBANG OOOY!"

'_KOAAK..KOAAAK..'_

Suara 'koak..koak..' tadi berasal dari seekor beo yang terbang dengan paniknya, diikuti anak berambut raven warna item yang prustasi ngejar si beo stress itu.

'(bwet! bwet!) _KOAAK…'_

"Kyaaaa!" si beo alias Sasumprit itu nyerang Ino. Namun dengan cekatan, Dei nangkep kaki si Sasumprit dan buru-buru ngelus tengkuknya.

"Un, nakal yah! Ino-chan gapapa?"

"Gapapa kok senpai. Kaget aja!"

"Thanks Goood si Sasumprit nurut ma lo yah, Dei!" Sasuke menghampiri Dei dengan terengah-engah.

"_Kemaren musang, sekarang beo! Bener-bener dah gue terkenal seantero flora fauna ni!" _Dei sweatdrop dalem ati. "Yadah, lain kali jaga beo lo, un! Tuhkan gue jadi lupa mo ngomong apa ma Ino tadi!"

'_Mo nembak…mo nembak…'_ Sasumprit jujur ikut nimbrung. Dei memasang deathglare dan buru-buru nyumpel si beo pake dedaunan yang ada di situ.

"Eh, bilang apa tadi?" Ino membelalakan matanya penasaran.

"Ga-gapapa kok! Ahahahaha!"

"Huh, senpai pelupa! Yadah, tadi baru sampe 'wiiii' " Ino melanjutkan. Sasuke ngelus Sasumprit sambil masang telinga lebar-lebar. Biang gossip nih Sasuke!

"Oh ya, un…kalo Ino-chan senggang, aku pengen ngajak kamu ke wisuuud…"

"Inoo! Hayo, udah telat nih!" Lagi-lagi acara terganggu oleh tereakan cowo pucat yang ngelambai-lambai di sebrang jalan, dia (lagi-lagi) adalah Sai.

"_Sapa lagi sih ini, un! Gue sumpahin tu orang pacaran ma kucing sekalian, un!"_

"Ah, iya Sai-kun! Umm. maap ya Dei-senpai aku ada latian paduan suara dulu. Udah telat nih." Ino mengatupkan tangannya di depan mukanya. Ia sungguh menyesal.

"Eh, Ino-chan ikut padus, un?"

"Oh, Senpai baru tau yah? Aku ikut padus buat persiapan di acara wisuda nanti. Senpai juga wisuda kan?"

"Oh, un…i-iya.."

"Yaudah ya! Aku tinggal dulu! Sampe nanti di wisuda!" Ino beranjak lari menyusul Sai. Lama kelamaan visualisasi tubuhnya makin menjauh dari mata Dei yang memandanginya miris. Angin sore beserta dedaunan yang gugur makin melengkapi kegalauan sore itu.

"Un, jadi gabisa diajak yah?" Gumam Dei pada dirinya sendiri. Tetap memandangi sosok Ino yang menjauh dan menjauh.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sasumprit bergantian menatap Ino lalu Dei. Ino, lalu ke Dei lagi. Menatap kayak orang bego.

"Eh, gajadi nih acara nembaknya?"

"Engga, un! Thanks to you, Sasuke!" Dei lalu meninggalkan Sasuke di sana. Berjalan dengan gontai ke kosannya.

.

.

.

_Hari H, Graduation Day…._

Dei duduk seorang diri di dalam aula berAC itu. Ia berdandan sangat rapi, semua rambutnya diikat ke belakang dengan rapi, setelan jas dan celana bahan dan tak lupa toganya. Cewe manapun pasti akan terpesona dengan Dei yang sekarang. Yap, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tobi, Sasori, Pein, dan Konan yang turut hadir ke wisuda pun setuju akan hal itu. Semua percuma bagi Dei, karena yang diinginkannya bukan lirikan manja dan godaan dari semua cewe, melainkan sesosok Ino yang manja, manis dan cantik lah yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya sekarang. Hatinya hampa, benar-benar hampa.

Sehampa pidato dari rektor dan dekan-dekan sekalian.

30 menit kemudian, dengan keadaan wisudawan yang pikirannya ntah kemana, akhirnya pidato tersebut selesai juga. Tak lama kemudian sang MC mengumumkan acara selanjutnya, yaitu menyanyikan lagu Mars Akatsuki dan dilanjutkan dengan penyerahan ijazah wisudawan. Maka masuklah serombongan paduan suara kampus dengan Sai sebagai konduktornya.

"Un, Sai?" Deidara terperanjat melihatnya, "Pantes Ino nyuekin gue! Konduktor toh, un!" Tapi rasa terkejut itu ga tahan lama, tergantikan oleh sesosok cantik yang paling bersinar di mata Dei. Yaitu Ino dengan kemeja dan jubah padus yang berwarna hitam corak awan merah, lambang Universitas Akatsuki.

Sai mengangkat tangannya, diikuti dengan suara tarikan nafas para penyanyi padus dan orkestranya. Kemudian mengalunlah dengan merdu Mars Akatsuki yang membahana ke seantero aula.

.

.

_Skip time!_

Acara berlanjut ke penyerahan ijazah. Para wisudawan dipanggil ke depan panggung satu persatu oleh rektor sesuai dengan urutan fakultasnya. Dan 15 menit kemudian…

"_Viva academia..viva na nana nana…" _menyanyilah grup padus itu mengiringi wisudawan yang naik ke panggung **–ups! Author lupa liriknya gimana..pokonya gitu deh- .**

"_Deidara Iwa. Fakultas Seni dan Desain. Dengan IPK 3,xx," _Ujar si MC. Maka majulah Deidara ke atas panggung diikuti dengan mata 'lope-lope' dari fansgirl dadakannya. Ia tak peduli. Matanya tertuju pada tangga panggung, dan pada Ino yang sedang menyanyi. Ino membalas menatapnya dan terus bernyanyi sambil tersenyum. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Deidara terus berjalan, kemudian ia menerima map tebal berisi ijazahnya dan menyalami rektor.

Namun, daripada menyesal, pikirnya. Labih baik ia mengklarifikasi sesuatu, mengklarifikasi prasaannya pada….. ehem!

Sebelum turun dari panggung, Dei malah menghampiri grup padus yang sontak membuat grup itu tercerai berai barisannya, tanpa berhenti bernyanyi. Wisudawan pirang itu menarik Ino keluar dari barisan dan mengajaknya turun panggung. Tanpa berkata apapun dan melihat ke belakang, tangan Dei yang kekar itu tetap menggandeng mantap tangan Ino yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah senpai-nya ini. Hal ini sontak mengundang cemooh kagum dan 'suit..suwiiiw..' ga jelas dari para hadirin semacam ini:

"Adeeeeeeuh…prikitiew!"

"Ehem! Ehem!"

"Cieeeee!"

"Iiiih, ga rela! Ga rela! Ga rela!" (suara cewe).

"Waduuuh, songong ni anak!" (suara cowo).

"Buset! Norak ni anak!" (Sasori).

"Uwooow, co cwiiiit!" (Konan).

"Masi jaman yah yang kayak gitu?" (Pein).

"Yah, begitulah Deidara." (Itachi)

Tapi Dei mengabaikannya.

Dan suara Jiraiya adalah yang paling keras diantara para hadirin itu.

.

"Se-senpai… Mau kemana? Aku kan lagi…."

"Udah, pokonya ikut aku aja, un!" Kata Dei tanpa melihat ke Ino yang menggandeng tangannya di belakang.

Lalu tibalah mereka di bagian samping aula yang ga begitu ramai. Dengan enggan, Dei melepaskan tangan Ino. Matanya menatap lekat ke iris _aquamarine _Ino dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya.

.

**(Dialogue mode : on)**

Dei : "Ino-chan, maaf yah! Aku berkali-kali mo ngomong tapi kesela terus, un."

Ino : "Emang kemaren Senpai mo ngomong apa sih?"

Dei : "Tadinya aku mo ngajak kamu jadi pendamping wisuda aku, un. Tapi ya berhubung kamu ikut padus, jadinya gabisa ngajak deh.."

Ino : "Ya ampun! Jadi itu ya? Ahahahahaha, ada-ada aja! Coba bilang dari kemaren, aku pasti mau."

Dei : (garuk-garuk kepala) "Maka dari itu…Un, maaf ya, Ino-chan."

Ino : "Gapapa, Senpai. Nyantai aja…Huff, kirain mo ngomong yang lain."

"Dei : "Emang ngiranya aku bakal ngomong apa, un?" (nyengir jail).

Ino : "Umm…engga deh!" (tersipu malu)

Dei : "Ahahaha, aku emang mo ngomong sesuatu lagi kok, un"

Ino : "Eh, iya apa? Cepetan, keburu disela lagi! Ahahaha.."

Dei : "Ya kalo aku gabisa ngajak jadi pendamping, setidaknya….kamu mau ga dateng sama aku di pesta kelulusan malem nanti?"

Ino : "Eh, itu…" (wajahnya makin memerah) "Anu…"

Dei ; Lho, kenapa Ino-chan? Jangan-jangan udah ada yang ngajak ya, un?"

Ino : "Bukan gitu, Senpai! Hanya saja….."

Dei : "Hanya sajaaa…?"

Ino : "Hanya saja….."

**(Dialogue mode : off)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah menjelang. Semua hadir dengan sukacita di _ballroom_ kampus dengan gaun/setelan terbaik mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Ino, yang malam itu tampil elegan dengan gaun satin ungu yang memperlihatkan pundak mulusnya, dengan sedikit brukat di bagian roknya, lengkap dengan perhiasan simple dan rambut yang digelung mirip Cinderella. Anehnya, dia sendiri. Berkali-kali ajakan dansa dari beberapa pria, ditolaknya. Menunggu si pembuat janji yang tak kunjung datang juga. Kesal dengan kerumunan menyesakkan ini, Ino memilih untuk berdiam diri di balkon, yang memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tak kalah indahnya. Beribu-ribu lampu dari rumah penduduk di bawah _ballroom _itu, terlihat seperti bintang-bintang di langit sana. Ino merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahnya, ia menopang dagu, menunggu.

"Un, there you are, Ino-chan!" Si pembuat janji akhirnya datang juga, dia berada di lantai dasar luar _ballroom._

"Ya ampun Senpai! Ngapain di situ?"

"Tunggu, jangan kemana-mana! Spotnya bagus! Aku manjat nih, un!"

"Ehh!"

Deidara, si pembuat janji itu, memutar-mutar seutas tambang kaya koboi lalu melemparnya ke pagar balkon. Ino mengikatnya dengan erat, lalu Dei mulai memanjat tali itu dan sampailah ia ke balkon tempat Ino berdiri. Dei berpegangan ke pagar balkon, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Sementara Ino menyambut tangan Dei dan memegangnya erat, mambantu agar Dei tidak jatuh juga. Persis kayak Juliet nyambut Romeo di balkonnya.

.

**(Dialogue mode : on)**

Ino : "Senpai, ngapain deh, naik sini!"

Dei : "Engga ah, un! Lebih romantis begini.Biar kayak di pelem-pelem gituu, un!"

Ino : "Aduuuh," (Nepok jidat, sweatdrop)

Dei : "Sori yah telat, un! Kudu nyiapin macem-macem sih!"

Ino : "Minta maap mulu nih dari kemaren! Huh!"

Dei : "Hmmm….marah ni, un?"

Ino : "Iya! Aku kan jadi nungguin terus! Senpai nyebelin!"

Dei : "Jadi nungguin, nih, unnn?" (tersenyum menggoda)

Ino : "Uuuh…" (Wajahnya merona, malu, cemberut) "Iya, buat aku nunggu terus. Nunggu Senpai ngajakin aku ke wisudaan. Eh, taunya ga ngajak-ngajak! Nyebelin nih Senpai, bener-bener deh!"

Dei : "Ahahahaa, yaudah maaf deh, un! Umm, kamu ga kedinginan kan, Ino-chan?"

Ino : "Engga. Kan ada Senpai di sini."

Dei : "Lho, emang aku se-_hot _itu ya, un?" (nyengir-nyengir ga jelas)

Ino : "Yaaa….gitu deh." (cemberut, gengsi, nahan debaran yang kencang tak terkendali di jantungnya) "Umm. Senpai!"

Dei : "Un?"

Ino : "Selamat yaaah udah jadi sarjana! Rasanya baru kemaren deh aku diospek ama Senpai."

Dei : "Nyeheheehe, makasih ya! Hehehe, iya bener ga kerasa yah! Mule dari kuliah bareng"

Ino : "Main _truth or dare _bareng."

Dei : "Proyek bareng"

Ino : "Bikin patung aku. Hahahaha!"

Dei : "Eh sumpah ya itu! Aslinya ga gitu bentuknya, un! Itu mah buatan Pein. Punya aku lebih nyeni, un!"

Ino : "Oh ya? Hahaha…aslinya gimana?"

Dei : "Un, ada deh! Jauh lebih bagus pokoknya!"

Ino ; "Kok kepikiran bikin patung aku sih?"

Dei : (menggenggam tangan Ino) "Un, karena kamu inspirasi terbesar aku, Ino-chan!"

Ino : "Ehh?" (mendadak wajahnya bersemu merah, makin merah dan merah)

Dei : "Jujur ya… semenjak aku pertama liat kamu di ospek itu tuh, aku mulai mikir, un…"

Ino : "Hmm?" (Speechless)

Dei : "Mikir….un, kalo kamu tuh karya seni sejati ciptaan Tuhan! Pinter, cantik, cerewet…"

Ino : "Apaan! Senpai galak banget ah waktu ospek itu. Jujur aja aku kesel banget lho dikalahin ama Senpai waktu itu!"

Dei : "Oh ya? Ahahaha…baguslah. Apa sih yang ga dilakuin cowo buat narik perhatian cewenya, un?"

Ino : "Hmm…alibi!"

Dei : "Un…benar sekali Ino Yamanaka! Itu kan buat narik perhatian kamu doang! Ahahaha!"

Ino : "Dasar!"

Dei : "By the way, un….Tau ga, Ino-chan? Sejak itu pula aku mule mikir, kalo kamu tuh bisa ngebuat hidup aku jadi lebih baik. Aku berenti merokok lho sejak ospek itu, un… Terus aku cepet-cepet kelarin kuliah dan rajin ngampus juga gara-gara ada kamu!"

Ino : "Masa sih? Sampe segitunya." (tersenyum di depan wajah Dei)

Dei : "Beneran, un! Nih, buktinya aku udah ga bau rokok kan, un?"

Ino : (Sniff…sniff..) "Umm, iya sih..Ahahaha, terus….Senpai mikir apalagi?" (menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum anggun. Menatap lurus mata Dei).

Dei : "Unn…terus aku mikir. Kalo….kalo…kayaknya asyik ya kalo kamu jadi pacar aku, bukan sekedar pendamping wisuda doang, un."

**(Dialogue mode : off)**

**.**

"Ehh?" Wajah Ino bersemu hebat kali ini dan jantungnya berdegup ga nyantai banget. Menatap heran wajah senpai di depannya yang tersenyum lebar dan hangat. Kelopak bunga kosmos yang mekar di musim itu beterbangan ditiup angin malam. Lagu yang dimainkan oleh orchestra di dalam _ballroom _kali ini memainkan lagu mellow.

Mata Deidara tak lepas menatap Ino dengan hangat. Tatapan yang mampu menghangatkan Ino dari sergapan dinginnya malam. Lalu, tangan Deidara beralih ke dalam saku jasnya dan meraih sebuah detonator.

"Detonator!" Teriak Ino, kaget.

"Tenaaaang, un! Bukan bom kok!"

Jari-jari Deidara yang bebas menyusuri lekuk wajah Ino dan merangkum pipi kanan gadis itu.

"Ino-chan…Tau ga yang ngebuat aku lulus itu apa, un?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala cantiknya.

"Un…. Yaitu izin Tuhan, doa, seni dan…..kamu." bisik Dei. Lalu ia memencet tombol detonatornya. Dan….

.

'BUUUUM!'

.

Di sebrang sana, tepatnya di ujung bukit yang mengelilingi komplek kampus itu, terlihat serentetan ledakan berefek domino pada rentetan ledakan yang lain. Ledakan demi ledakan terpecah dan meruntuhkan batu besar. Akibat dari ledakan itu, batu tersebut terpecah membentuk sebuah huruf demi huruf yang diterangi oleh lampu sorot yang berubah warna dari waktu ke waktu. Huruf-huruf yang membentuk kalimat sakral, yang siapapun yang menginginkannya pasti terkejut seperti Ino sekarang.

"Senpai, ini…" Ino mengatupkan tangannya di depan bibirnya, "Senpai, idih…norak deh…sampe segininya…" Tanpa sadar, matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ehehehe, ya begitulah aku, un!" Deidara semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Ino penuh harap-harap cemas, "Ino-chan, gimana?"

Ino ga menjawab. Air matanya mulai meleleh di pipinya, sontak membuat Deidara kaget.

"Lho, kok nangis, un?" Tangannya menghapus air mata di pipi gadis pujaannya itu.

"(Hiks…) Bukan gitu.. (Hiks) Aku….aku terharu."

"Un?" Deidara mengerti, tapi ingin mendengar langsung dari bibir gadis _aquamarine _di depannya ini.

"Senpai tau ga kalo cewe terharu di depan cowo yang disukainya itu artinya apa?"

"Apa, un?"

"Iiiiih, yaiyalah aku mau! (Hiks) Udah ah, jangan ditanyain terus. Aku malu…" Ino menutup wajahnya.

Deidara yang mendengar ini sedikit terkejut. Ia naik ke atas balkon, dan langsung merengkuh tubuh langsing Ino di dekapannya. Memastikan inci demi inci dari kulit sang _aquamarine _itu tidak terlepas dari kulit _tan _-nya. Kemudian Ino membalas pelukan Deidara, melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria pirangnya ini sambil terus sesenggukan.

"Un. jangan nangis lagi dong, Ino…"

"Aku nangis bukan karena itu."

"Lho, jadi karena apa, un?"

"Karena tulisan Senpai di sana, norak banget! Senpai norak!"

"Emang kamu pikir aku norak gitu, un?"

"Iya…lagian gapapa deh. Itu kan Senpai banget!"

"Dei-kun! Panggil Dei-kun aja deh, biar gimanaaa gitu, un," Deidara, mengoreksi.

"Eh, iya….Dei-kun…"

Lagu di dalam _ballroom, _guguran bungan kosmos serta ramainya bintang di langit seakan ikut tersenyum melihat momen berharga ini. Momen yang tak tergantikan oleh pengumuman kelulusan sekalipun. Sepasang sejoli yang kini mereguk cinta mulai mengeratkan dekapan masing-masing, merasakan degup jantung masing-masing. Menatap mata masing-masing dan merasakan kehangatan tak terkira dari lubuk hati masing-masing. Melepaskan segala beban dan ragu yang ada hingga saat ini. Sosok pasangan itu berpendar oleh pantulan cahaya yang berasal dari tulisan terang di sebrang bukit sana.

Ukiran batu raksasa yang membentuk kalimat sakral yang berbunyi,

'_WIL YU MERI MI ?'_

HU-HUAPPAH?

.

.

.

_The End,,,_

.

.

.

**Selingan!**

'ADA MBAH DUKUN! SEDANG NGOBATIN PAASEEEENNYA!' **-ini ringtun HP-**

_*Pip!*_

"Halo dengan Hidan si dukun nomer satu di sini! Ada yang bisa saya ban….ting? Eh, bantu?"

"_Eh, Hidan! Ini gue Deidara! Masa lupa sih, un?"_

"Iya gue tau, becanda kali! Ada apa nih?"

"_Eh, gue lulus loh, un!"_

"HUAAPPPPPAAAHH?"

.

.

**Selesaaaai! Hahahaha! Faynelih!**

**Gimana? Gimana? Makin kerasa romance-nya kah?**

**Mencoba untuk romance, tapi yaaa…lagi2 si humor ikut …**

**Anyway, makasih ya buat semua yang setia mantengin ini fic, yang ngefave, nge-alert, semua dah! Tengkyuu! ^o^**

**Saran n kritik masih diterima kok! Mudah2an Nes bisa merbaiki untuk fic-fic ke depannya, ya!**

**Biar gampang deh, coba itu AGAK di klik link REVIEW-nya…**

**Mhehehehehhee….**_**See u in the next fic!**_

***** suzanessa *****


End file.
